marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scream (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
, Dark Carnage, Knull | Relatives = Andi Benton (current host); Patricia Robertson (former host, deceased); Donna Diego (former host, deceased); Venom ("father"); Anti-Venom ("uncle", deceased); Carnage ("sister"); Agony ("sister"); Lasher ("brother"); Riot ("brother"); Phage ("brother"); Sleeper ("brother"); Hybrid (fusion of Riot, Agony, Lasher, Phage; "brother" defused); Toxin ("nephew"); Scorn ("niece"); Raze ("niece"); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = White | Hair = Yellow | Hair2 = and Red Category:Red Hair Black Category:Black Hair while bonded to Andi Benton | UnusualFeatures = As Scream, the Symbiote can grant its host an elongated jaw, fangs, claws, and prehensile hair which are really part of its body. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante | Education = Genetic memory, gains new knowledge from previous hosts | Origin = Klyntars | PlaceOfBirth = Life Foundation lab, Mojave Desert | PlaceOfDeath = New York City, New York | Creators = David Michelinie; Ron Lim | First = Venom Lethal Protector Vol 1 4 | Death = | HistoryText = Scream was one of the five Life Foundation Symbiotes that were forcefully spawned from the Venom symbiote. The Scream symbiote was bonded to Donna Diego, a mercenary suffering from schizophrenia. Unlike its "brothers", it wasn't merged into the Hybrid symbiote, ultimately defeated separately by Eddie Brock. Absolute Carnage Years later, Scream was resurrected by Knull, still bonded to Donna's corpse. When Patricia Robertson - a soldier who had formerly hosted a clone of the Venom symbiote - attacked it, Scream abandoned Donna's skeleton and bonded to her. Initially having assimilated Donna's personality and mental voices, Scream succumbed to Knull's control and attacked Andi Benton, who it recognized its host bore a grudge against for having bonded to and lost the cloned symbiote. Patricia's strong will helped the Scream symbiote resist Knull's control, but it succumbed again when attacked by Carnage. Persuading the Scream symbiote to resist Knull's control a second time, Patricia sacrificed herself in an attempt to save Andi's life, and the Scream symbiote left her corpse and bonded to Andi. Unlike Andi's amicable relationship with her previous symbiote, she came to loathe being bonded to the Scream symbiote, trying to shut it out of her mind and demanding that it abandon her like everyone else had. Despite Andi lashing out at it in her despair and anger, the Scream symbiote protected her whenever she was attacked, and helped her in hunting would-be rapists. When Andi attempted to commit suicide, the Scream symbiote regained its voice and saved her, though their subsequent arguement was interrupted when Andi was attacked by Lovecraftian monsters. Taking over, Scream noted that the creatures were formed from drowned corpses fused to sea life and reanimated by living abyss, and scornfully killed them before telling the traumatized Andi that it would keep her safe. Following Andi angrily telling it that it was endangering her, the Scream symbiote fell silent for several days, only breaking its silence to desperately beg Andi not to listen to a woman claiming to be her mother. | Powers = The Scream symbiote gives to its host the following powers: *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Accelerated Healing Factor' *'Wall-Crawling' *'ESP (Spider-Sense)' *'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider Sense' *'Webbing Generation' *'Camouflage Capabilities' *'Constituent-Matter Generation' *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation (Hair):' Unlike her fellow symbiotes, Scream preferred to extend her hair-like tendrils to lash at or encircle her foes. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Heat and Sonics: Like most symbiotes, Scream is vulnerable to intense heat and sonic vibrations. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Venom Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Wallcrawling Category:Precogs Category:Organic Webbing Category:Web-Slinging Category:Camouflage Category:Trichokinesis Category:Regeneration Category:Shapeshifters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Knull Worshipers